Life after the Brawl
by Omni-wave
Summary: Ever wonder what life was like outside of Smash? Or outside the Anime? Or movie? Well here's the story for you! Action! Adventure! Romance...we'll talk. Slice-of-Life! Who will show the way and who will pay the fee? Check out to see! "And the door is always open." Stuck on "Pit and Samus multi-verse adventure," I figured I might give you a taste of what's to come.
1. Angel's desperate Battle!

"Khazan High. A school where anything is possible thanks to the location in the center of all worlds. In this school there is a unused music room that almost all of the rich good looking boys that have too much time on their hands entertain rich girls who also have too much time on their hands," a voice stated.

The environment was just a classroom for everyone that was old enough to be in high school. A blonde boy was talking to a brown haired one. The brown haired one sighed hard.

"Tamaki, you've been asking the same thing from me for the last four freaking days. The answer's still no. Now stay away from me!" the other snarled getting up.

"But come on! You would be perfect," Tamaki stated following, "the holy angel to guide the wicked back to salvation. It works so well. There are so many girls who dream of this stuff. Have you not seen the things they write about on the internet? They so do love putting you into situations with your fellow warriors that have certain undertones. Oh yes, the girls would indeed-"

The brown haired bow turned, finally showing his wings, hand at the collar of of his follower, rage and hate that he saved only for the countless enemies that he's slain emitting from his eyes, "Get this through that thick skull of yours. I am Pit, captain of the army of Lady Palutenia, Goddess of Light. I'm not Michael or any of those guys. I'm a warrior. Back off or the next time there will be far worse things to happen to you than this."

With that the angel threw the boy in front of him back into the wall ten feet behind him and ran. Tamaki bounced back from it with the grace of ta deer and gave chase.

"But you have to join us! Don't you see, we need a moral compass for the straight shot type!" Tamaki shouted chasing after him.

The response back was nothing short of a dust cloud. The angel's feet were moving as fast as they would allow him to carry. Short burst from the Wings of Pegasus gave the Hades' slayer the boost he needed to get as far away from his pursuer.

"Seriously what is up with that guy?" Pit asked himself as he put his hand on the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure you want to know?" a pair of voices came from behind him.

The angel's breath froze in his lungs as he turned around slowly to see the two twins of the group leaning against the adjacent wall. This brought the angel to start taking steps back.

"The Hitachiin Brothers?!" startled the angelic warrior.

"Of course, there is also the idea that you could join and learn first hand," another voice behind the young captain said with a cold calculating tone.

Pit turned to see another member, dressed similar to the brothers.

"Kyoya," Pit snarled.

"Tama-chan's been real nice, you should be kinder to him too," a sweet sounding voice coming off serious came from across the way.

"I don't need to turn to see Honey and Mori do I?" Pit sighed turning to see the last two, a short boy with blonde hair and a tall, silent man with dark hair and a serious face.

"Oh come on Pit-chan you will love to be part of of the Host Club. We get to eat cake all the time," Honey said.

The captain managed to keep himself back to see all of his followers in his field of vision. He had a bad habit of getting surrounded and wanted to make sure he had a chance to get away once an opening presented itself. However, the memories of seeing Honey best the school's biggest and best martial artist made him think carefully of that plan. He shudder as he remembered that the mighty Colossus was still getting some of the feeling back in his right arm.

But then a sound of something stretching reached the angel's ears.

"Sorry, getting fawned over by a bunch of girls isn't really my thing. Besides I'm already late for something and in case you forgot," Pit said with a smirk.

The five other members held their gazes wondering what he was thinking that was so funny. There was no way for him to escape. They had him surrounded and had timed it so his charm wouldn't be at full strength to catch him. The only escape was a window that lead across the way to the other building where the more aggressive members of their school resided.

But then a hand was on his shoulder that came from a window on the other side of the courtyard. The arm scared the kids for appearing out of no where.

"I'm already in the company of an idiot," Pit said with a hop.

Suddenly, the angel was flying again. The Host Club's serious team made a move for him, but the arm was pulling back just fast enough to miss their grasp. The angel laughed for a second, then realized the arm wasn't getting shorter.

"YOU RUBBER IDIOT!" the captain shouted as he started to bounce off walls, the floor, and the ceiling.

Finally, after about the third turn into the dragging, the angel of light choose to make the choice for the arm. He willed the charm of the Wings of Pegasus active and dashed with the arm in hand, spinning past bystanders and groups of people as they walked down the hallways. The arm kept getting longer and longer by the captain's accord.

_It must be up to 100 Gomu Gomu's by now, _Pit thought to himself as he banked around another corner.

The hand finally released as he finished his turn into a giant wall of brown fur. The winged warrior's charm wore off and he pushed back, seeing a head in that fur.

"Chopper, you are still the best safety bag around with that move," Pit commented.

The wall of fur vanished as a small little child with a blue hat and antlers coming out of the top stood in front of the angel, doing his weird dance.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD, COMPLAINTS LIKE THAT ARE NOT GOING TO WORK ON ME!" the talking, reindeer doctor said.

Pit just tilted his head to the side, Why does he always do that?

Another person was laughing in the corner and the angel turned with rage in his eyes. He was wearing that same straw hat he always wears with his giant X-shaped scar on his chest showing from his open red t-shirt. Pit grabbed both of his shoulders and started shaking.

"What in the name of Palutenia's good graces were you thinking you freaking rubber idiot! That hurt!" Pit snarled as he shook.

"Shiheheheheheheehe, sorry, sorry," the rubber-pirate Luffy responded just laughing the entire time.

"Honestly Angel-man, what were you expecting?" a familiar voice asked.

The angel's grip let go when he heard the voice, however the person who called him that name wasn't the normal friend he knew. It was a newcomer to their group, and the two weren't exactly on good terms.

The newcomer was in fact a demon.

However, to the angel's credit, he wasn't like the other demons they went up against. The platiumn white hair was the only real tip-off to the whole demon thing. Otherwise, he shared the same fashion statement of the rubberman except with longer pants and the lack of a scar on his chest.

The sword on his back however was no laughing matter.

There's a reason that he joined the company of the angel and the two unnatural beings with him. It was just something that the four could exchange with as they walked down the last hallway before meeting up with the rest of the team.

_Some days I can't help but wonder, how far we've come from that day. It's hard to imagine..._

Pit thought to himself.

Course, the way he was thinking lead back to how someone else wanted them for their own methods. From the windows upstairs, Tamaki dug his fingers into the window stall.

"We need to focus on a new tactic to gather our target," the leader of the host club muttered to himself.

"You know sempai, it could just be that he just doesn't want to join the Host Club. Not all guys are like you. Some are just good guys to be good guys," the newest member of the Host Club commented.

"Haruhi you might be onto something there. Kyoya! I want you to prepare something for me," Tamaki pointed.

"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that," the shadow leader of the club said as he flipped open his phone.

_The next morning..._

The angel of the Light found himself outside of of the Host Club's base, the unused Music Room. There was no one around and he was alone like the letter he found in his desk asked. Pit held the note up again, head tilting sideways to read it again.

_Pit-Sempai,_

_Unlike the others in the Host Club, I know where you're coming from when you say you don't want to be in the Club. I think the two of us need to have a private chat in the club room. Just to have tea. Please come around 2:30pm. I think we can come to an understanding. See you around Sempai._

_Haruhi_

A sigh escaped his lips. He looked at the door again as he held the note in his hand.

"Why do I get the feeling this is just like when Palutena sends me on a mission?" the unwilling pawn of the Goddess of Light muttered to himself as he pushed the door open.

The room was dark. Only a single light was shining in the middle of the room over a table and two chairs. Pit felt more and more catutious as the light from the hallway was engulfed and dampened.

Or at least, until the first few steps in when a pathway of light snaked along the ground. The Angel of Light traveled along it as if guided by his Goddesses.

_Great, Viridi and Palutena probably would set something up like this..._Pit thought to himself sitting down at the table.

"Ok Haruhi, what do you wanna talk about?" Pit asked as he had his eye closed sitting down.

"Oh nothing Pit-chan, I think you got trapped," A different voice came from across the table.

Pit's eyes shot open with a look of terror as the girl across from him was not the cross-dressing member of the Host Club. Instead the girl had brunette hair, brown eyes, and a half cynical tone to her voice.

"Renge!?" Pit shouted in surprise leaning back in the chair.

"Ah ah ah," Tamaki's voice could be heard from the darkness as the lights suddenly buzzed to life.

The angel's eye's didn't burn because of how his Goddess always woke him up from his sleep (seriously Goddess of Light with a prankster's mentality gives you a good immunity), but his training didn't help him with what he saw...

"Vases! FREAKING VASES!?" Pit shouted as he activated his charm in time to catch the chair and lean it back forward.

"That's right Pit, and don't even try that trick with your wings again," Kyoya said.

A figure in black hidden in the shadows started to move and blue light filled the area. The Wings of Pegasus suddenly stopped shining.

"What the heck!?" Pit mustered up.

"You see, the Black Magic Club has gotten a few new members recently, and since I, Nekozawa, do owe the Host Club for some help in the past, I figured I would show them the fruits of our labor. Behold, the Charm Sealers of Beelzenef!" The Black Magic Club President summoned.

Pit's eyes went from shock to a look of determination. He suddenly felt the cold rush all around him as the Host's trap completed. He started scanning the room for a way out.

"Behold, the ultimate Trap! A Million Vase Angel Hold!" The king of the Host Club declared.

"Oh and Mr. Icarus, do be careful, each of these are a unique piece from the Ootori group's private collection. Each one is probably worth about $9,000,000," the shadow leader said.

Pit's eyes glowed with rage, mind set on escape.

_If I didn't have my wings this would be easier. But those gaps are too narrow for me to move through, and that jammer is preventing the Wings of Pegasus to work. So I'm going to have to be careful, otherwise, I'm going to be here as their servant...until I pay them back. Probably should have had Luffy on standby...Pit thought. _

The table's turned as Renge's platform rose to take her up.

"Yes Mr. Angel, your time has come to join our little Host Club and make girl's happy!" The Host manager declared.

_Can the Angel escape? Will he be forced to stay with the Hosts until the debt is paid? Or will the Goddess of Victory shine on him again like his many battles before hand?_

_Palutena: You know, she is a bit of a debt payer. I think I could call in a favor or two to save him if need be._

_Pit: Lady Palutena, you're so nice._

_Palutena: Oh Pit. I was talking about Kyoya. I think it would be cute of you to do this Hosting thing. _

_Pit: Wait what?!_

_Viridi: Good luck Pit, course if you fail, we might just stop by to see how good of a job you're doing._

_Pit: You too Viridi?!_

_Hades: Mmm, Pitty Pat in a suit? I might have to make an appearance myself._

_Pit: Hades, just go home._


	2. Who's after an angel again?

"You do realize that if I'm not out of here soon then Lady Palutenia or Viridi is just going to beam me out right?" Pit snarled.

"I doubt it. They're in a meeting with the other high-level rulers of this world," the calculating shadow master of the Host club remarked.

Pit snarled as he stood up in his area that he knew was safe. He started up looking around.

_Something feels off. How could I get in here without touching any of them? That...doesn't seem right...Dimensional magic? No these guys don't seem to have the talent in that. Oh man, if only I had the chance to speak to Lady Palutenia. _The light warrior thought to himself.

The rest of the Host Club stood around the outer ring. There they watched the warrior of light scrim. Each tactic he thought of ended with his defeat at first. However, there was still something he couldn't put his finger on.

_Hold on, where's the real Haurhi? And why do I get the feeling that I need to get airborne? _Pit asked himself as he looked around.

The Medusa slayer's eyes caught a glimpse of something on the floor. A mark of silver. His eyes, shout up as he scanned the room. Along the floor almost in a circle. He then looked up at the nearest vase. He studied it carefully and took note of all the details. Every line, every engraving, every brushstroke to cover the vase. He put his hand out there to get a sense of the texture of the cool clay surrounding

If he hadn't put his hand out to touch it, he never would have felt the cold glass to his touch.

"What in the name of Skyworld is this?" Pit asked as he held his hand in place.

Suddenly, moving his gaze around, he saw his hand attempting to reach out to the vase all over.

"Mirrors? You're using mirrors?" Pit asked looking directly at the calm headed leader.

"Oh my, I didn't think you would be that upfront with how you would get that answer. But it doesn't matter. You see, there is no way out once you step into that maze. And we all know what'll happen when you do attempt to blindly rush into it," Tamaki stated.

Pit ignored him, there had to be a way out, and now Renge was away from him. He thought about pulling out his bow and firing a light arrow into the mirror. But he shook the idea away fast. There was nothing that plan wouldn't fix.

_It's gotta be their plan anyways. I fire the arrow, if it does bounce it'll end up hitting their vase…wait a second- _Pit thought to himself as he stood still.

"Umm…do you guys feel something?" Pit asked.

"Oh look, the angel's trying to bluff his way out," the Hitachin Twins taunted.

The angel of light started shifting his weight between his feet. Something wasn't clicking and it was putting him on edge. The silver he saw was the first piece, but then vibrations started to come up from the ground. He started doing what he normally did when he was nervous, he started tapping his foot on the floor.

_Tap…_

The silver he noticed started to shine red.

_Tap…_

The floor started to shake. Slowly at first, but growing in intensity.

_Tap…_

"Ok Solider-Pants, let it rip! And try not to kill Featherhead will ya?" A female voice shouted.

The room was silent. Even the trapped angel couldn't muster up a comeback to his captures as a sudden blast came from around him, but he couldn't feel the shockwaves hitting him as strongly as they should as a wall of rock appeared in front of him. In a moment, he was looking forward at the wall in awe.

The next, he was one floor below, in the arms of a normal looking man with a small scar on his face and a small girl with yellow and green clothes on with no shoes. Her eyes were white but she probably could be looking at his very soul.

"Hey Featherhead, hope we didn't crash the tea-party too hard," the girl snarked.

"Obliviously the situation above was not a tea-party but some sort of evil brain-washing cult meant on taking over the school. Situations like this should be dealt with the appropriate level of force," the guy said letting Pit put his feet on the ground and producing a gun from his back pocket.

"Easy there Sosuke, they just wanted to get me to join their club and tried to trap me to do it. You guys sprung me, so for now, let's perform a tactical retreat to assess the situation?" Pit asked trying to calm the sergeant and metal-bender down.

The girl snorted, "Man you really are just like Twinkle Toes."

The angel just rolled his eyes as the solider put his gun away,

"Understood. Then to cover our tracks, I recommend this," the solider stated pulling out a grenade and tossing it up into the hole that the girl dropped the walls.

"I said TACTICAL RETREAT! What part of tactical retreat do you not understand?!" Pit shouted as the three ran.

"Irrelevant. That is a flash grenade. It will cause no lasting damage to their eyes and no damage to their bodies," Sosuke stated in his natural matter-of-fact tone.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" Voices could be heard shouting from above them.

"No lasting damage huh?" Pit snarked as he ran with the others.

Sosuke just remained quiet and looked ahead with a questionable look.

"And so another successful run for the greatest Earthbender!" Toph shouted in joy.

"Yeah yeah," Pit laughed, "Once again the evils of the Host Club have been fouled! This time, they've been shown the light! Literally!"

The two jokers laughed as Sosuke continued running in bewilderment.

"I just don't get it," Sosuke said to himself as the two jump. Pit just flew over the railing to the first floor.

_No matter what, at least I've got friends now. _Pit thought to himself as a quick picture of all his friends appeared in front of him.

"Captain, you may want to pay attention to your flight pattern!" Sosuke's voice pierced through his picture fantasy.

"Huh? OH PALUTENIA!" Pit shouted as he snapped out of his fantasy and found how close he was to the ground.

And sadly for him, he ran into a certain yellow-redish haired girl. The two sprawled and rolled on the ground until they hit a wall.

"Ouch, I'm sorry. I got to stop day dreaming while flying," Pit apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"No, no it's fine. I need to watch where I'm going…." The girl's voice said as she looked up.

The two's eyes meet with a noticeable distain once they realized the owner of the other.

"Shimmer…" Pit snarled.

"Icarus?" The girl responded in inquisitively.

"HEY FEATHERHEAD! Hurry up and stop flirting with her! We haven't finished your escape yet!" Toph shouted from the front door.

The angelic champion pushed himself to his feet and started to run but stopped and turned around. He held out his hand.

"Sorry," he said again.

The girl known as Shimmer by the angel took his hand and got herself up and brushed herself up. Her eyes were wavering on whether to forgive him or to challenge it.

"Next time we run into each other I would need dinner," she joked.

Pit cocked his eyebrow but turned and ran. Not sure of what was going on he caught up to Toph and Sosuke.

"That was weird," the light angel stated.

Toph couldn't help but laugh. The professional solider just nodded in agreement, "Affirmative, females are very strange beings."

_Meanwhile, up in the music room…._

"I'm really starting to question the strength of your planning on this one Tamaki. I'll admit, it was a little more thought through than usual, but honestly-"Kuyuai stated looking down at the floor, "Couldn't you refortify the room with safety precautions?"

Tamaki was on the ground moaning and rolling, "My eyes, how can that happen!"

"Well, at least he's taking it better than Nekozawa-sempai here," the Hitachin twins responded.

Nekozawa was landed and convulsed on the ground. It was as if nothing in the world could stop him. The world was filled with so much light at once it was his worst fear. A bomb of light amplified by thousands of mirrors. The effect was so much it felt like a sun was born right in his face.

"Awww…Angel-chan doesn't want to play. Why can't we have him come play?" Honey asked holding his bunny and cake.

"Angel-chan? Listen up you little brat there's only two angels here, and I can bet your little ass that neither of us were here beforehand," a brass female voice said from the doorway.

The Host Club members froze and turned towards the door of their room, only to remember that they had placed a few thousand mirrors. There were two females in the archway, one blonde and one with black and purple hair. Neither one of them looked too happy.

"Look, we really don't have the time to deal with this crap. Just tell us where this poser is and we'll crush them," the second one said, still brass but with a little more mono-tone.

"Umm…..what?" the three asked.

"Let's just say that that poser angel's goin' down," the blonde stated.

"Look, Pit-kun is going to join the Host Club and there's nothing you two hussy's are going to do to stop him!" Tamaki recovering snarled.

"So his name's Pit?" the two stated.

"Oh…crap," Tamaki said realizing he spilled the beans on his most desperate new host.

_Meanwhile,_

"Man, still can't believe that I made it out ok," Pit commented walking away from his hang out with his friends.

The angel warrior strolled home, walking with his hands behind his head. Reflecting on the day he just had and on all of the weirdness, he just couldn't figure things out.

_So the host club's still after me. Toph teamed up with Sosuke. Sunset Shimmer's attempt at friendship was weird too. I gotta ask Samus about this. Lady Palutenia's too much like an older sister and she'll tease me and who knows what Viridi will do with that. I could ask Peach but the last person who asked her couldn't recover…_Pit thought to himself. His days were just getting weirder and weirder at Khazan High.

He walked down through the central park area of the place where he heard a thousand and one insults flying. While not one to belittle the clever usage, he felt like he could place the voices. And they were both female.

And the sounds of combat were coming off of them too.

Dropping his arms to his side, wings folded in, he started off towards the sound. He figured it was a couple hundred yards.

He went ten before he ran into another friend of his, this time he did manage to dodge a crash and slide to a stop. Before him stood a lean guy with brown messy hair.

"Hey Hiccup! What's got the twins into a tussle this time?" Pit asked jokingly.

The young man beside him turned to him and smiled, "Oh hey Pit. Glad you're here. Sadly it's not the twins this time."

"It's not?!" Pit asked in shock.

"No, sadly it's not. See, do you remember a certain bear-loving Highlander?" Hiccup asked.

"Merdia DunBroch? What about her?" Pit asked.

"Well, since the world's merged, she and Astrid have hit it off like cats and dogs. They're always competing about something. It's weird." Hiccup commented.

"Really? You don't say. Something similar happened to me today," Pit commented.

"Seriously? Are there two girls trying to kill each other for your attention?" the dragon rider asked.

"No, not really. I mean it's not ….THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!?" Pit shouted.

"Yeah. It's been weird. Toothless is on the other side keeping Stormfly at bay so it's just basically hand to hand combat right now. It's been, well, take a look," the Viking commented motioned to the area in front of him.

Pit looked over the direction he was motioning to and saw what was going on. A Viking ax was wedged into a tree while a dozen arrows scattered the area alongside a broken bow and a few pieces of cloth all over the place. The trail of carnage was everywhere right up until the angel's eyes fell upon the two combatants. Scrapes and cuts gallore from what he could see, but strangely enough the two were in the middle of a mud pit.

"You know, why does there always need to be a mud pit around when two girls are fighting hmm? Can't the guy writing this come up with something more clever?" Pit asked himself.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Nevermind I'm sure he'll answer me later. So what are they actually fighting about? Tribes? School work? Whose more 'badass'?" Pit asked.

"Not sure but I got the strangest feeling it's me," Hiccup answered.

"And I'm sure that's why you haven't stepped in yet right?" the angel responded.

"Well that, I figure they could work out their differences, and I would step in if things went too far," the young chief responded.

"Ok so now what? Stay here and watch?" Pit asked.

"Believe so," Hiccup answered.

_So who will win the rival battle? What's up with the fowled mouth so-called angels? What will the Host Club do next? Can the angel warrior of Skyworld bring peace to the Vikings and Highlanders? And why IS there a mud pit whenever two girls fight about anything? Answers to most of these questions and any more will appear next time!_

_Pit: Ok hold it, what the heck was up with-_

_Author: Answers to be given NEXT TIME!_

_Pit: Ok but we're not in the story anymore and-_

_Author: NEXT TIME!_

_Pit: You're just going to keep doing that aren't you?_

_Author: EYUP!_

_Pit: Well, at least I get a straight answer out of you unlike Lady Palutenia somedays._

_Author: You think you got it bad? You should see what else is going on._

_Pit: So when are we going to see mine and Samus's multiverse adventures again? What about Whose Brawl is it Anyway? And what about-_

_Author: NEXT TIME!_


End file.
